Shadow of the Beast
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Darkness lies in the past and is reaching to drag everyone down with him. The shadows seem alive, taking people from behind. What is going on, and who's story will be told this time? [3rd book in the 'Sky Army' series]
1. Prologue

A/N (Out of Character)

I was grounded. :( still am. Will update when I can.

Shadow of the Beast

Prologue

When people mention hybrid rights I remember was when I was in elementary school. I knew this girl who had become a big sister recently. We were friends. The little baby, named Giselle, was cute. She had the most beautiful green eyes. When Giselle turned a year old though, she started to change. As it turned out, she was a half blood, something between hybrid and human. I never saw Giselle again. When I asked my friend about it, she said that Giselle died of an illness. When I asked what illness, she replied plainly hybrid.

I lived in the big city, if the reader recalled that from my first little journal series. I lived there all my life. No hybrids lived in the city. I always thought it was because none of them liked it. It wasn't that reason. It was because they were disrespected there. It seemed no one in the city wanted them there. I still can't image why. Ashley and I, we never saw a hybrid before the Sky Army. I still know I was baffled by the sight of Jerome and Quentin. They were so strange to a city girl like me.

After the events of a month or so ago, after the whole Peterson thing, I started thinking about hybrids. I remember what Jerome told me about his past. He had no rights. He still doesn't. He explained it that people saw him as a dog. To these people, he was nothing more than an animal. He could've been killed and the murder would be treated as an animal abuser or a hunter. I could hardly believe it. That's when I thought about others.

How did Cliff get here? She wasn't much younger than me but still. Where were her parents? Did they know what she was doing out here? I never bothered to ask. She never bothered to bring it up. And as I thought about her, suddenly Husky came to mind. That lovable little amphibian. How did he get here? He was much older than Cliff, slightly older than Jerome. He didn't talk much about his past, about as much as Jerome and Mitch used to I guess.

It couldn't be that he had as bad a backstory as Jerome, right?

**Fourteen Years ago**

It was raining. Storming in fact. The rain was light but the thunder and lightning were plentiful. It was near midnight as the couple arrived in the shadows of the fortress. Even in the night, the fortress had a great shadow that stretched far. The couple entered the shadow, stopping in front of a little old man. The old man grinned.

"Honey, please…no," whispered the wife, tightening her grip on the hand of her son.

"No!" the husband hissed, taking hold of the boy.

The boy screamed. The mother wept, reaching out for him. The husband backhanded her.

"How could you love this…this animal!? He's no son of ours!" the husband shouted.

"He's my son! My old son! Howard please…please…" whimpered the mother.

"Enough!" ordered the husband.

The husband shoved the boy into the arms of the old man. The child whimpered, sobbing hard. The old man gripped the child's hand tight. The boy sobbed harder.

"He's our…boy…" sobbed the wife.

"I have no son!" shouted the husband, dragging his wife to her feet.

"No!" cried the wife as the husband dragged her off. "Quentin! No! My boy!"

The child watched his parents fade into the shadows. They were coming back, right? His mother loved him. She would come back. Right? The old man grinned, revealing sharpened teeth. He looked down at the boy. Lightning flashed, revealing the boy to be less than human.

"Quentin, yes?" the old man hissed.

"Yes, sir."

"How old are you?"

"Nine, sir."

"Nine? Ha!"

The old man dragged the boy into the fortress. The iron bars crashed down behind them. The thunder was muffled. The lightning's glare was dimmed. Nothing entered the fortress. Nothing entered and nothing left.


	2. Time moves on

Chapter 1: Time moves on

I like Ian and all but he isn't the best cook. I don't know why Ty and Sky keep putting him in charge of cooking during lunch. That's the time when no eats anymore, in fear of Ssundee's food. Somehow I found my way down to the lunch hall, sitting at a table, eating his slop. I wasn't sure what happened before that but somehow I managed to find myself there. I sat with Ashley, Cliff and Fia.

Have I introduced Fia in my previous story telling? She hasn't been around much, mostly working with Seto when he's lost track of Cliff. She's his other apprentice. She's a hybrid too, a Valkyrie class. She has black wings sparkled with stars, hidden most of the time under her cape. Her name is Fiara, but we mostly call her Fia. She says she's been around since Seto joined, but I'm not sure I believe her. Even Cliff isn't completely sure.

"What's our plans for today," cheered Ashley, pushing her tray away. "Except surviving Ssundee's food."

"Not sure…Seto wants me to practice teleportation some more," sighed Cliff, shoving her tray away. "I'm a little worried about him. He's been acting strange lately."

"I'm thinking about potion making," smirked Fia, winking.

"That leaves me pretty bored," groaned Ashley, resting her head on the table.

"We could go out to the village," I shrugged.

"Boring…" yawned Ashley, still resting her head on the table.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and have the base explode," I snapped.

"Don't joke about that," snarled Cliff, leaning forward.

I shook my head, nodding. No joke. It was still too soon. It had only been a few months since the events of Peterson. Jerome and Mitch were still trying to sort through the paperwork. There was a scar in the arena wall from where the hole was created. It felt like it all just happened, like we were just in that arena fighting for our lives. Thinking of that, I could feel the chills run up my spine.

"Right," I whispered. "No joke."

I looked over at Ashley and Fia sitting across from me. Ashley's head was still resting on the table. She seemed to be mumbling the lyrics to a song she liked. Fia was playing with that gold strand in her hair. Her red eyes got that dreaming gleam as she looked up over me and Cliff toward something behind us. I knew that look. Fia only made that look for one person. I slapped Ashley on the back of the head, getting her to sit up.

"Jane, just who I was looking for."

Sky stepped up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Everyone looked up at him. He glanced around at us, slightly confused by the sudden attention but quickly turned back to me. I caught sight of Fia realizing her blushing and quickly stopped twirling her hair.

"What can I help you with, sir?" I smiled.

"I told you, call me Sky, and I need you for…uh, something important. Something…" he glanced around the table, still slightly confused why everyone was staring at him. "A personal thing. For a friend…"

"Uh…okay," I mumbled.

"Can I…can we walk and talk?" nodded Sky, walking away.

"Sure…" I whispered, getting up.

"A personal mission for a friend?" perked the three, leaning in.

"Hush it you nosy bunch of recruits," I snickered.

"Tell us about it when he's done talking to you," whispered Ashley, grinning.

"You lot are bad for me," I smirked, walking after Sky.

I caught up with him about halfway to the pool. He was looking around, cautiously. Something was up, but I hadn't noticed anything strange going on. Sky smiled all the same as he always does. He put an arm over my shoulder, leading toward the pool. I sighed. Only one person is at the pool during this time of the day. A certain amphibian I had neglected to see today.

"So what's up?" I hummed.

"I need you to watch Husky for a few days," mumbled Sky, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" I gasped.

"Well, normally, I have Ty watch him but I completely spaced out and sent him away for something. I need someone to watch Husky and you're the only one available who I trust," explained Sky.

"Just watch him?" I sighed.

"And make sure he doesn't kill anyone," nodded Sky, patting my back, and walking away.

"What was that!?" I gasped.

"Technically, you agreed!" called Sky, disappearing into the crowd.

I groaned, blowing hair out of my eyes. How hard could watching Quentin be?


	3. Husky the not fish

Chapter 2: Husky the not fish

The pool room was a nice place. It was the only room in the Basement that looked like sunlight was drifting in, reflecting off the water and shimmering along the walls. It was a beautifully peaceful room. I went and swam during the weekends mostly, when Quentin wasn't teaching a class about underwater training. I rarely found him outside this room.

"Hey, Q!"

Quentin was paddling in the pool, like he normal does. Sometimes I think he sleeps here. It was a thought that always made me grin. He floated to the surface, grinning at me. The water dripped down his chin as he stood up, floating on the surface.

"Hey Jane. Been left to Mudkip duty this year?" he hummed.

"Huh?" I perked.

He headed toward the ladder. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he glanced at me.

"You're here to watch for a bit, right? Sky's orders. A friend's favor?" he yawned, drying off.

"How'd you know?" I mumbled.

"Call it a hunch. You seem a little out of it," he shrugged. "Sorry that you had to get stuck with me for the next couple of days."

"Why do you need to have someone watching you?" I asked.

He looked at me but didn't answer. At that moment, almost on cue, Jason came in to interrupt. All suited up, I could see his helmet screen fog up upon entry. Quentin and I grinned, struggling to hold back laughter as Jason had to wipe the foggy screen. I could tell he wasn't happy with us, but I couldn't help image someone like Jerome and Mitch drawing a smiley face on the foggy surface.

"Can we help you, TrueMU?" offered Quentin, choking down his laughter.

"Mission," replied Jason, holding back his bitterness as he finished cleaning his screen.

"Mission?" I perked. "Now?"

"A town not far from here has been having some problems. Missing people, a lot of people found dead. The town folks are in a panic and we need to find out why," explained Jason, holding out a folder.

"Assassins?" questioned Quentin, taking the mission statement. "This couldn't be anyone trying to get at us, is it?"

"Not like this. We're just checking our borders, if you know what I mean," nodded Jason, walking away, "Sky, just wants to keep you busy, I suppose."

"Looks like we've got some fun to do," smirked Husky, handing me the folder.

"Are you sure we can just leave like this?" I gaped.

"I'm going and you're supposed to watch me right?" smirked Quentin, walking off.

"Quentin!" I gasped, chasing after him. "Husky!"


	4. The Walking Darkness

Chapter 3: The walking darkness

The town was surrounded by dead trees. They arched and bent around the houses creating the single creepiest thing I've ever seen. All the houses were wooden, barely puffing chimney smoke. We entered quietly, a group of about ten, including Quentin and me. Upon entry, we only saw a few people. They were all pale faces, clothes torn, hair knotted, and jittery. Even the children were huddled in groups, watching all around as if something was going to just reach out and grab them. My heart sank with each step. Something was deeply wrong here. Red stains lined the streets, but no bodies. Sometimes bricks in the houses were missing or a stone in a pathway. It was strange.

"What's going on here?" I whimpered.

"That's what we're going to find out," nodded Quentin. "Split up! Don't instigate anything. These people have obviously been through a lot."

I wandered off myself. The entire town had that eerie sense about it. Something dark lurking in the shadows, watching me, stalking me. Every step felt forces. My heart raced. It was like a horror movie. I half expected something come out and murder me. That forced a lump into my throat. That's when I noticed them. The townspeople peering out their windows, watching my every step. But they weren't the shadows stalking me.

I heard the scatter of footsteps dash across the path. It seemed to be a small figure. I followed slowly. Night seemed to be falling or had it always been here. Again, a horror movie feeling crept into my throat. I kept moving, around the rickety houses, moving toward the figure I swore I saw. Every stone seemed to be ready to collapse. This whole town seemed ready to collapse.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Another scatter of footsteps along the path. The barely visible path led passed the houses to a small well. It was oddly the only thing intact. Water pooled around it, reflecting the dead trees and wavering in the wind. A footstep in the puddle of water around the well.

"Hello? Is someone there? I don't mean any harm," I offered.

A small head popped out from behind the well. It was a young child with bright eyes and a red nose. Her cheeks were crusted with tears. I smiled, approaching her. Her eyes widened as she ducked behind the well again.

"Hello, sweetie. My…my name is Jane. What's yours?" I smiled.

"They don't like the water…they don't like the water…they die, they die in the water," the girl chanted, looking around wildly.

"What? Who are they?" I whispered.

"Don't look them in the eye. They hate man's gaze. Water…water…safe in the water…"

"Child, what is it?" I begged, reaching out.

"No!" she screamed. "Run! They come! It's here! It's here! Don't look him in the eye! Death! Die in water! Die in water!"

I heard something rustle in the bush. I spun around, that's when the girl took off into the woods. A brush from the breeze. I could hardly breathe. Then everything stopped. I couldn't have done anything but just blinked when suddenly there was a creature standing before me. It was black as night, slender like nothing else, arms and legs long like branches. My eyes slowly moved up the body toward the head, then I stopped. The girl's words echoed in my head. It wasn't moving, didn't even engage me.

"Jane!"

A recruit. The creature turned around slowly. The recruit's mouth opened as he looked up at the creature. The peaceful creature then changed. His mouth opened, revealing fire and a bloodcurdling screech. It vanished then appeared again closer to the recruit. I watched as the creature ripped the recruit apart. It was something horrible, like out of a horror movie. I couldn't move. My mouth remained open, throat dry. I couldn't even scream as I watched blood fall. The recruit fell, dead, and the creature vanished.

That's when my voice suddenly came to life. I screamed. I screamed like a chick in a horror film. I screamed until Husky grabbed me and shook me out of it. I didn't even see him approach, he was just suddenly there and I stopped screaming. I panted for air.

"Jane, Jane, snap out of it!" ordered Husky.

"He's…he's dead…" I panted. "I watched him…it just came out of nowhere…it just killed him."

"What came? What was it?" gasped Husky.

"I don't know what it was," I sighed.

Screams began to echo. Husky and I spun around, listening to the screams of people. Quentin pulled out his sword. I couldn't move. I couldn't think of anything but that recruit that died.

"Jane, what is it?" Quentin panted.

"A creature…it's just black but…but don't look it in the eyes! That's what pisses it off!" I explained.

"Got it," he nodded. He took up his walkie, "Army recruits, this is HuskyMudkipz. Don't look it in the eye! If you see it, don't look it in the eye!"

"What do we do, Husky?" I pleaded.

"Do we know anything else?" sighed Husky.

The girl's words echoed in my head. "Water!" I gasped. "A townsperson…she said they hate water. Water kills them."

"Water? Got it," he smirked. "We got a nightmare to kill!"


	5. Killing a Nightmare

A/N

Sorry for the shortness and the delay. Being grounded isn't fun in the slightest.

Chapter 4: Killing a Nightmare

We weren't very organized. As organized as the survivors in a horror movie. We were huddled together, back to back, watching wearily all around, each with a sword drawn. I stood next to Husky and kept exchanging glances with him. We were both scared. I watched this creature murder a recruit in cold blood. I can still see the red splattering onto the grey soil. I can hear the screams echoing across my mind. It makes me shudder, even now.

"Where is it?" whispered a recruit.

"It could be anywhere," mumbled another.

"It just vanishes…like a ghost."

"A phantom."

"It reminds me of an old legend of a creature that lived in another world," gulped a recruit in the group, looking around. "Black as night with a scream of death. It was known as the Man of the End."

"The grim reaper?"

"Enderman," replied Husky, gritting his teeth.

A whoosh. A recruit gasped, swinging his blade and leaving the group. The creature hissed, vanishing and reappearing quickly behind the recruit. The man yelped but could not defend himself against the creatures attack. Husky lunged, hitting the creature dead center. Its scream would bring about thoughts of death and hell. It was so unhuman, unreal. The being vanished quickly.

"I got a good swing at it," Husky nodded. "Now we wait for him to show up again."

"We're running out of recruits…" I whispered. "How much longer can we survive?"

"Jane…" mumbled Husky, glancing at me. "I just want to say…"

The creature appeared again, hissing with his mouth open into a dark abyss. Husky took a swing but missed. The creature ripped form the ground a solid block of dirt, holding it out in front. Husky took another swing, nicking the creature's arm. It howled in pain, swing the block at him. Another recruit let out a great cry, stabbing his blade into the creature's back. It howled like nothing of this earth. It curdled blood and haunted nightmares. It was above reproach.

"Water!" someone else cried. "I got water from the well!"

I found the recruit, taking from his hands. I could hear the creature throw the recruit off his back. Husky no doubt took another wild swing. The water pale seemed like nothing as I ran to his aid. In that last moment I did the most cliché thing possible. I tripped. The bucket flew from my hands, splashing over Husky and the creature. The being yelped in pain, singing and fading. Husky, soaking wet from the water, rose and stabbed the creature once more.

It made no noise. It barely moved. It simple collapsed sideways, dropping its block and sinking into the ground. Husky nodded gently, collapsing onto his knees with a sigh. There was rustling in the city, but it quickly subsided. Some recruits stood up, collecting toward where Husky and I were located. The sky cracked, echoing the thunder rolling.

"Did…did we win," I panted.

"We didn't lose," replied Husky, crawling toward the fallen demon. "What is this thing?"

"I think Enderman was a good fit," I nodded.

He rolled the thing over onto its side, revealing a burned mark on its side. It looked, from where I was standing, like a circle with the letters M and H within it. Husky grimaced, quickly releasing the creature. It flopped back into its dead position, mouth open and eyes looking longingly toward the sky. Husky gripped his hand as if he'd touched poison.

"Quentin…you okay?" I offered.

"No…I'm not," he snarled.


	6. Stinging feeling

Chapter 5: Stinging feeling

**Fourteen Years Ago**

Quentin wanted nothing more than someone to take his hand and lead him through the dark hall with kind worlds. The world suddenly got so dark and cold for him. He felt alone. All he wanted was that kind hand to help him along. Instead the doctor walked ahead of him, barely looking back and never saying a word.

"S-s-sir," the child stuttered.

"How old are you?" the doctor hissed.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Stop your useless stuttering!" the man howled, backhanding the little boy. "Answer me! Your age, boy!"

"Nine," cried the child. "I'm only nine!"

"Good. Good and young. Plenty of tests we can do," the doctor hummed.

They continued down the hall. Quentin whimpered, stumbling behind the good doctor. They passed by windows looking into other rooms. They were full different creatures. One was green with a dark face. As they passed, the creature hissed, quickly approaching the window. The doctor pulled Quentin quickly away from the window. The hissing creature seemed to follow their movements until it reached the edge of the window, losing sight of them. Another window was what looked almost human curled in a corner. It had green skin and torn clothes. Another window, another creature completely made of bone.

"What…Where…" whimpered Quentin.

"I said stop stuttering, you mutant!" the doctor screamed, turning around and kicking Quentin down. The boy whimpered, curling up. "Don't shrivel up, you brat! Keep moving, follow me…I said now!"

Quentin leapt to his feet, moving quickly toward the doctor. The only normal thing around. Alone. He felt like crying but couldn't bring himself to it. The doctor led them into a white room. In the center was a doctor's slab. The doctor patted the table, a subtle hint for Quentin to lay down. The child kindly obeyed.

"Now, now, don't move," smirked the doctor, pressing a button on the counter.

Something quickly clicked around Quentin's ankles and wrists. He struggled but to no avail. He began to tear up. The doctor went over toward a little opening in the wall. He pulled out a rod, smirking as he twirled it in his hand. He looked over at Quentin.

"I'm Doctor Markus Hammerston. But you will address me as Sir or Doctor, yes?"

"Yes!" cried Quentin.

"You see I work in the rising study of Hybrids. I never take my specimens, of course. They are so often given to me by people such as your parents," the doctor approached him, standing over.

"Mom…" whimpered Quentin.

"Yes, her. Too bad you turned out like this. No one is sure why Hybrids happen but they do. I…I study them. See what makes each hybrid what they are. I've never seen one quite like you…mostly see Baccas and other such mutants."

"What are…What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna make you mine."

The doctor took the rod, making sure the brand was hot, and placed it into Quentin's side. The child screamed. The brand sizzled, burning the blue skin until it was dark, almost black. Quentin screamed, even after the brand was removed. The doctor smirked, nodding. He put the brand back in the slot in the wall and left the room.

"Welcome to the family," he grinned.


	7. Reoccurring

Chapter 6: Reoccurring

**Now**

"Quentin, you okay?"

I noticed him spacing during the meeting. I know he normally does this, but this time it was a whole new kind of spacing. The light hit his eyes in a way that made them look watery. I had no idea what he was thinking but it obviously wasn't good. The meeting was boring anyway. Sky and the other officers were going over the creature we'd brought back.

"I'm fine," Quentin eventually mumbled back, sitting up and leaning forward on the table.

"Whatever this thing is, we should study it right away," Jason offered.

"Any suggestions on who? There's a good amount of officers scattered about," grumbled Jerome, folding his arms.

"Steve probably can," shrugged Ian.

"Steve?" mumbled Mitch.

"You know, the guy who has a zombie for a pet."

"Hey, Dave is not a pet!" shouted Ian.

Mitch and Jerome perked.

"What…he isn't," mumbled Ian. He groaned, crossing his arms. "He helped me get passed level 53…"

"Nice," chuckled Mitch.

"We never should have brought that thing here," whispered Husky.

"Speak up," Sky ordered.

"That thing is dangerous!" shouted Husky. "It was a mistake bringing it here. It's deadly and insane."

"C'mon, it's dead now," offered Jerome.

"I don't care!" snapped Quentin, standing up.

"Quentin," I gasped.

"Quentin, calm down. This isn't something to get worked up about," suggested Sky.

I caught Husky move his hand toward his side as if something was there. He shook his head, leaving the room. I leapt out of my chair, chasing after. Obviously I wasn't the only one. Sky stopped me just outside the door.

"Jane, this was a bad idea. Just leave him alone," Sky gaped.

"Something is wrong. We need to help him," I urged.

"This is…a really bad time. I didn't realize that thing was connected to all this," he mumbled.

"Tell me what's going on," I ordered.

"Not my job to tell," whispered Sky.

"Just…let me talk to him. He obviously needs someone to talk to," I nodded.

"Or time to himself. Time to think," argued Sky. "Please don't…"

"I'm not just going to leave Quentin alone!" I snapped, running after Husky. He could only go one place to cool off.

As I marched my way toward the pool room, I had that horrid feeling like Sky was right. What if Quentin needed space and I wasn't giving it to him? What if…what if something bigger was going on like the whole thing with Peterson? I couldn't escape the feeling like I was walking right into a trap of some kind.

I found Quentin sitting by the pool, looking into the water. He kicked his feet in it. He didn't so much as look at me as I entered. I sat beside him, dipping my shoes in the water. I saw him grin a little in the reflection of the water.

"I feel like saying something cliché but profound," I offered.

"That would fit the moment, wouldn't it?" he grinned.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help," I sighed.

"You're fine," he nodded. "I'm being…I don't know."

"I'm sure you have every right to feel like this. I just don't know the story like everyone else does apparently," I shrugged, trying not to sound bitter.

"The others don't know…Sky does…but," he seemed to be fumbling with his words.

Silence for a brief moment, then the click of every window shutting and the doors locking. Quentin and I jumped to our feet. Something began pouring into the room, like a foggy mist. At first it was thin but it slowly began to thicken, becoming impossible to breath. We choked on it.

"Husky…what's…going on…" I coughed.

"Don't… know…"

A familiar noise, something impossible to describe and yet something that was still fresh on my mind. I was growing weak, falling onto my knees. I looked around wearily. Husky collapsed beside me. No more air. Couldn't think. The shadow in the room came closer to us, standing over us.

"Impossible…" I whispered.

I couldn't stay awake any longer. I shut my eyes, collapsing. The Enderman chattered out our defeat.


	8. More Dream related titling

A/N

At last I'm allowed to add this doc and upload! I tried so long last night...Any way...short update, possibly more on the way.

Chapter 7: More Dream related titling

"Jane...Jane..."

My eyes fluttered open, mildly blinded by the bright light of the room. It took me a moment to adjust, then recognize exactly where I thought I was, and where I thought I was...was my school. I was sitting at my desk, dressed in my uniform, bewilderedly looking about. The couldn't be real and yet it seemed so real. Ashley sat beside me, whispering.

"Jane...don't snooze or the Ms. Rogers is gonna go crazy," she whispered.

He voice seemed somewhat distorted, like she was humming her words. She grinned at me, seeing me awake, and returned to looking at the teacher. It was my classroom. It seemed real. I remember sitting in this very room so many times before. Was all that...the Sky Army, the others...was it all a dream?

"Maybe..." I shook me head. It couldn't have been a lie. It couldn't be!

_"Jane..."_

The voice was different. It wasn't Ashley. I looked around quickly, trying to remember the voice. I didn't recognize it. Everything seemed to be falling apart in my head. I leapt to my feet, gathering up the attention off my dream. This had to be a dream, right? Ashley grabbed my sleeve.

"Sit down, Jane! What are you doing!?" she gasped.

_"Jane, don't listen...he's trying to take control..."_

"He?" I whimpered, pulling free of Ashley's grip.

I ran for the door. All the eyes followed me. Voices echoed. I couldn't recognize a thing. It felt like it took forever to reach the door. It was all in vain. I threw open the door, revealing the dark abyss of void. My panic was beginning to gurgle into a whimper in my throat. I turned around.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

The classroom had changed. Nothing but darkness. A single, shadowy form stood just far from me. His eyes seemed to glow unnaturally. He grinned at me.

"You should've just stayed ignorant, child. It was better off for you and your friends..."

_"Jane...don't listen."_

I spun back around, spotting a little boy standing beside me. He grabbed onto my sleeve, peering up at me. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and blue jeans. His eyes glittered a mix of blue and purple. He shook his head, shaking his short brown hair.

_"Don't listen to him, Jane. He was no power yet. This is only a dream...your dream! Wake, Jane! Wake!"_

The world around me rumbled, collapsing. The shadowy figure hissed, racing toward us. I couldn't move, no matter how badly I wanted to. The boy on my sleeve didn't tug or yell. He seemed oddly at peace. The figure raced towards us. He hand was within inches of touching my face when suddenly the floor gave way. I fell, screaming like I've wanted to this whole time.

I was alone. The boy was no where to be found. The figure was gone. I was falling toward a bright light. I shielded my eyes, hoping this wasn't death but morning. I wasn't ready to die.


	9. Trapped

Chapter 8: Trapped

I woke up cold and huddled against a wall in a dark room. Light bled in from the hall's flickering ceiling light. It barely lit my cell. It glittered off the bars, showing my imprisonment. It revealed the shadows of the toilet, floor and walls. Everything ached as I sat up slowly. The light shimmered off the bars across from me. I was in one of a line of cells. I groaned, crawling over toward the bars in order to get a better look at where I was.

"Hello?" I murmured. "Hello!"

"Jane?"

I perked, quickly recalling what happened. The swimming pool. The Enderman. Husky. The loveable Mudkip moved toward his bars, grasping one in his hand. His eyes were dull as he looked across at me. He grinned, somewhat pleased, it seemed, to see me sitting across from him. I chuckled nervously.

"Are you...are you alright?" he hummed.

"I think so...you?"

"As good as I'm gonna get," he nodded.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

He sighed, shaking his head. He pulled into the darkness, masking his face. It wasn't like him. I looked around the room, feeling the walls. I felt something engraved upon them. At first it was just lines, etched in. Then I came upon letters. I squinted trying to make it out. Noises began to echo down the hall, perking my attention. I rushed to the bars, peering out, trying to spy whoever was coming. I quickly regretted it. My eyes widened, watching three creatures came lingering down the hall.

"What are..." I gasped.

Husky quickly grabbed onto the bars, looking down the hall. The creatures were growing closer. They had green skin, torn and broken. Their clothes were torn, ripped and blood stained. Arms out, reaching forward. They stopped outside our cells. I pulled away from the bars. The creatures spun around, reaching out toward me. They opened the cell, reaching for me.

"No...no..." I mumbled, backing up against the wall.

"Jane...don't panic! Don't struggle or they'll get violent!" Husky urged.

"What!?" I screamed.

The creatures grabbed onto me, pulling me off the ground. I felt their warm breath against my skin. It made me tingle. I groaned, wincing as they pulled at my arms, dragging me across the cell floor. I struggled, though its not like they cared.

"Let go!" I howled, kicking the creature in the leg.

They all growled. One of them beat me in the head, knocking me to the ground. I groaned, feeling weak again. They pulled me back up, dragging me down the hall. I saw Husky, peering out from the bars. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He sighed, turning away, disappearing into the darkness.

I didn't put up much of a fight anymore. I looked around, taking everything in. As soon as I was free I needed to know how to get out of this place. They passed through double doors, entering pure white halls. I peered through a window, looking into what must've been an experiment. A creature with different shades of green. It moved around on four legs, hissing as he approached innocent people huddled in a corner. We passed the window before I could see the end. Something exploded.

Another set of doors and we entered a room. A medical slab stood out in the middle for the room. The creatures threw me down onto the slab, strapping me in. I struggled against the fastening, finally just shouting out. The creatures left and someone new entered.

"My...my...my. What a lovely child."

The man stood over me. He fixed his gloves, then his glasses, then changed the screens. They revealed my vitals, x-rays, and overall medical scans. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, jerking as the man removed the needle with my blood. The man chuckled, setting the needle down on the counter.

"No mutations it your blood though," he sighed. "Pity...You would've worked well with my current project. No matter. Let's call the boss, shall we?"

"Boss?" I whispered. "Who's your boss?"

"Oh, she'll be glad to meet you at last."

He tapped a button on the keyboard. The screen's changed, revealing a shadowy figure. Long hair and beautiful figure, the figure crossed her arms, seeming unimpressed. The man offered a bow to the woman on the screen.

"Greetings, boss," he offered.

"Why are you calling me, Dr. Hammerston?" the voice was stern and harsh.

"I have captured the mudkip but I'm afraid I caught this lovely specimen as well. Do I have permission to do my work?" The doctor moved around, lifting the table so I could see the screen directly in front of me. He brushed his hand along my hair. i groaned, struggling again.

"What is your name, child?"

"What does that matter!?" growled the doctor, pulling my hair.

"I won't tell you anything!?" I screamed.

"I simply want your name?" the woman asked.

"Answer the mistress," the doctor hissed in my ear.

"Jane...Jane Stevenson," I groaned.

There was a moment of pause. The female on the screen hissed, seeming to glare at the doctor. The doctor backed up, snarling.

"Release her," the woman ordered.

"What!?" gasped Hammerston.

"Do not question. It is not my orders...but his."

"His?" the good doctor repeated. "He doesn't give orders."

"On this one, he did. He wants her unharmed until his return," she assured.

"Who's he!? Who are you!?" What's going on!?" I shouted.

"Release her or you will have me to deal with," the woman ordered before the screen shut off.

The doctor chuckled, slinking a finger along my cheek.

"I never liked her anyway. Who does she think she is...knowing him? He isn't even real!" the doctor hissed.

"She said release me," I whispered.

"Peterson was afraid of her...I don't care much for me," shrugged the doctor. "You will make a perfect experiment."

The doors were thrown open. The same creatures came in, dragging a limp Quentin. He looked up slowly, spotting me. That's when he started to struggle. The doctor patted him on the head.

"Welcome back, my boy."

"Let her go! She's not a part of this! Let her go!" Quentin howled.

"She's more important than you it seems," shrugged the doctor. "Oh well. Testing will begin where we left off."

"No!" screamed Quentin.

They removed me from the slab, putting Quentin in my place. I struggled but the creatures weren't hesitating. They dragged me back into the cell, throwing me in forcefully. My hands ran along the wall again, finding the letters again. The lights shone into the etching, until I could make out what it read. I shook my head. Just great. Another trip through the past.


	10. Message File

Report-Shadow of the Beast file

Message list: file-1

SKY001

Topic: Enderman-Husky-Jane

I feel like a complete idiot! We let this happen. I let…I should've listened to Quentin.

BAJCAN010A

Re:

Don't beat yourself up about it. We all should've listened. All we can do now is get them back.

ZENP812

Re: Re

Get them back? How? We have no leads! I want them back more than anything but how are we going to find them with no hints or explanation.

ASF010B

Re: Re: Re

Husky seemed really bothered by the scar on the side of it. We still have it on file. I can ask Seto.

SKY001

Anything will help. We have to try everything.

Private: ZENP812

You doing okay?

ZENP812

Why wouldn't I be?

SKY001

You didn't answer the question

ZENP812

Just find her, Sky. Find them both.

SKY001

I'm gonna try. I promise.


	11. Survival exists

A/N

Trying to update so Zenp won't kill me. I ever apologize for shortness. I'm also trying to type with a fat cat covering most the screen. Wiash me luck.

Chapter 10: Survival exists

I was snuggled in the corner, watching the light in the hallway flitter through. I didn't realize how much my body ached or how tired I was until the shadows began passing by. Two zombie creatures clumsily march up to my cell door and throw a body in. I didn't move, hardly breathed. They didn't see me. They didn't even realize I was in the same cell as who they threw in. Who? I shook my head. Not who. I knew who exactly was thrown in with me. I crawled forward, sitting beside Quentin, gently rocking him.

"Husky? You okay? Say something…please," I begged.

"I'm fine…" he eventually groaned. "I've been through worse."

"You mean he's done worse."

Quentin looked up slowly. I'd never seen him really bleed before, but seeing the oddly colored liquid leak from a cut on his cheek reminded me how different he was from the average person. I crawled back to my corner, allowing my fingers to rub against the wall. The carvings were simple letters, forming words and then finally a sentence.

"I found your mark," I whispered.

The carvings, even in the dark light, seemed to have a depth to them. A history. I sighed, rereading it. Quentin was here. My fingers ran over the letters one after another. Quentin groaned, sitting up slightly. He shuffled toward me, slouching on the wall beside me. I could hear his labored breathing. Whatever Hammerston did, it wasn't good. I couldn't even look at him. I was afraid of seeing more…damage.

"Yes, I used to…live here, you could say," he eventually exhaled.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he shrugged. He groaned, cringing at his movements.

"First Jerome and now you…I didn't realize Hybrids…I guess I didn't…"

"You were from a well off family in the middle of a city. It's perfectly natural for you to know nothing about hybrid rights or anything else about us," he counted.

"I feel like I should've. Things like this shouldn't happen! You're people too…" I groaned.

He chuckled. I shook my head. I was a spoiled brat. How could I not see the trouble and struggles of hybrids, even within my city? I closed my eyes. How many times did I over look hybrid right infringement? How many times? It burned me up inside thinking I could've done something to help. Anything.

"Tired?" Quentin eventually hummed.

"Can't sleep," I lied, opening my eyes to watch the light flicker again.

"Need a bedtime story?" he joked.

"I would love one," I chuckled.

"Want a happy story?" he offered.

"At this point…I don't care. I just need a happy ending," I sighed, laying down beside him.

"Alright…" he paused a long moment. "Once upon a time…It was raining. Storming in fact. The rain was light but the thunder and lightning were plentiful. It was near midnight as the couple arrived in the shadows of the fortress…"

My eyes slowly closed. As the world dimed as my eye lids shut, I could've sworn I saw the outline of a figure. I opened my eyes a little bit, making out the graceful outline of a human. A human child. I nearly jolted awake but the soothing sound of Husky and my aching body pulled me down again. The boy was familiar. As my eyes finally shut, drifting off to sleep, I faintly remembered where I'd seen him before.

I'd see him in my dream the night before.


	12. Happy Birthday to Me

A/N

Sorry for lateness. Sorry for shortness. More on the way...hopefully. Also, remember to review. More reviews, more new.

Chapter 11: Happy birthday to me

**Ten Years Ago**

Quentin gulped, holding back all his fears. His body was sore and ached but he had to try. The worst that could happen was, well, the inevitable, which part of him really wanted to get to fast. So, after the end of the first test of the day, he stepped up to the good Doctor. The older man was looked over notes it seemed when the young Quentin stepped up behind him.

"Sir," Quentin whispered.

"Don't whisper! I thought we've gone over this!?" howled Hammerston, spinning around. He raised a ruler.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't want to interrupt your train of thought!" gasped Quentin.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Today…Today is my birthday," offered Quentin.

"Is it now?" Hammerston checked his watch. "What about it?"

"I was wondering if…as a gift for my birthday, I could…possible have the day off."

Hammerston raised an eyebrow.

"Please sir," Quentin pleaded.

"A day…off?" he repeated.

"Yes, sir," Quentin nodded.

"No tests, eh?" Hammerston hummed, checking his notes. "Why would we do that?"

"I…I…"

"You do not ask me for things, child!" ordered Hammerston. "I command you! I control you! You will do as I say."

Hammerston grabbed Quentin by the arm, leading him toward a door. Quentin was gasping, struggling against the arm and turning away. He was panting, pleading against it. Not the door. Anything but the punishment room. Hammerston simply grinned.

"You want something? How about a simple test of evasiveness," smirked the doctor.

"No! Please! I promise I won't ask again! Please! Please no!" cried Quentin.

Hammerston shoved him through the door, into the enclosed room. A oneway mirror peered in, no doubt with Hammerston on the other side. The whole room was blast proof. A bomb could go off and this room would survive. It had to. Quentin pressed himself up against the door.

"Please no…" he sobbed.

"Don't blow up, now," Hammerston's voice boomed over the speakers.

A door slid open across from Quentin. In crawled a distorted creature, green in color, with a distorted face. Quentin shook his head in fear. The creature spotted him, approaching with a new ending hiss noise.


	13. Test

A/N

I'm still alive just lazy.

Also, added note, please review. If I don't get reviews every few chapter I will stop writing. I've done it before. It my one threat to readers. No reviews, nothing new. Don't make me do it.

Chapter 12: Test

**Now**

I woke up quick and not of my own will. One of those zombie creatures had shoved Quentin away from me and gripped me with a slimy hand. I yelped, awaking Quentin. He struggled, reaching out for me but ultimately getting held down by one of the zombies. He shouted. I felt like a kid getting pulled away from a friend by their parents.

"Jane!" cried Quentin.

They dragged me out of cell area, leading back into the purely, white halls and clinical areas. I stopped struggling after a while, simply allowing my legs to drag behind me and looking around. I saw plenty of windows leading into different rooms. I saw more zombies, all bumping around and colliding into walls. Connected to that room was a room full of scared people, huddling in a corner, as zombies were entering. Continuing down the hall, I also spotted a black tinted room, with something red eyed hissing inside. Finally, I arrived at a room with the good Doctor standing by. He grinned.

"Welcome to training day," he hummed. "Ready for the first test?"

"I shouldn't do anything you say," I snarled. I was free from the zombie's grasp, so I got to my feet.

"Ah, such an ambitious child," he sighed, adjusting his glasses. "But you have no choice. Or…I could always just throw Quentin back into his tests. They of course are much different than the tests I'd give you."

I groaned. "Really? Gonna play that card, eh?"

"It is only a simple test. I'm sure you can handle it," he grinned, opening the door. "Now, get along little girl."

The zombies shoved me along, pushing me into the room. I stumbled, but kept standing as the door closed behind me. I rolled my eyes. This had to beat medical tests which happened yesterday. I waited a moment, looking around the room. Nothing but white walls smudged with red. No doubt blood. That's when I heard a click. I spun around.

"What…the…" I whispered.

It was nothing but bones. Live bones. It slowly pulled up a bow and arrow, aiming at me. I quickly dodged before the arrow flew through the air, wedging itself in the wall. I was on my knees, watching the creature slowly turn back toward me. The bow pulled back, arrow pointed at me. I snarled, hitting the ground before the arrow launched again. This thing didn't have the best aim, did it?

"Fight it!"

I didn't notice the speakers, maybe it was hidden somewhere. I looked around, hearing the voice cheer me on. Doctor Hammerston was growing more and more on my nerves. The skeleton kept moving closer, firing at a reasonable pace. I was on my knees, trying to think about what to do. If I could get that bow…I grinned, thinking about all the cliche movie moves I could use to get it. Then I thought about the things I could actually do. I sighed. Running and dodging seemed like the best option at this point.

I leapt to my feet, quickly spinning left to avoid another shot. The skeleton didn't seem to notice my rushing approach. I managed to ran as fast as I could, tackling the skeleton, knocking it the ground. I yanked the bow and arrow from its cold grasp as it struggled against me. I rolled off it, shooting it point blank. I wasn't the best shot. Ashley was a better shot than me. I still managed to hit it good enough that it stopped moving. I was panting, collapsed to my knees. I looked around, hoping to be let out.

"That was anticlimactic," sighed the doctor from his little room. "I was expecting more."

"I'm no hybrid, Doc," I panted. "I did your little test. Now let me out!"

"Not quite yet." I could practically hear him smirking as two more clicks sounds.

Two skeletons guarded the doorway. I sighed, pulling the arrow out of the previous skeleton. The two new ones readied their bows. I couldn't help but grin. I'd never fought like this, though I didn't appreciate the life-or-death option hanging over me. The skeletons fired, horribly. I didn't even move and they missed me. I chuckled, aiming and firing. I hit one of them dead center, watching it collapse to the ground, losing all life. The second didn't care, firing again. I felt the arrow's point cut across my cheek, through my hair, and lodging into the wall behind me.

My heart was racing. Time seemed to slow. I reached back, pulling the arrow out of the wall and loading up. The skeleton was doing the same. I felt blood trickling down my cheek. It stung like nothing else. We were both readied. It was a matter of who fired first and who fired best. It felt like we released the arrows at the same time. I thought my heart stopped. I yelped, collapsing. It didn't lodge into me but it nicked my leg badly. A little further left and it would've hit my leg dead center. I winced, looking up slowly to watch the skeleton collapse into a pile of bones. I sighed.

"I'm done now," I whimpered. "Had your fun?"

"I have. Thank you."

The doors opened again. Two zombies wobbled in, picking me up by the arms, and dragging me out. They stopped by the little lab, not like the one I came in upon entry, but a new one. Here they put a little bandaid on my cheek and leg. Then they dragged me back to the cell, tossed me in. Quentin was nowhere to be seen.


	14. Message file 2

A/N

Sorry for the long delay but I've been going through Graduation and a week on vacation. I hope to continue to update.

Report- Shadow of the beast file

Personal log- ZenP812

I was just thinking the other day about me and Jane, when we were kids. I need to stop. When I think about that, at a time like this, I just can't help but think about how I might never see her again. How I might never find her. I can't think about that. I need to focus. Sky is trying to filter through security files, Husky's old files, another about the legend of the Enderman, and other things that might be connected. At this point, anything and everything might be connected.

Message list: File-2

SKY001

Topic: Found something!

I think I've got something! Looking back in an old Husky file, back when we first found him. Ty, you got the rest of the file?

DLOX003

I'm kinda busy Sky. We're looking into the "you know what" down by the "you know who."

SKY001

I need those files Ty! This about Husky and Jane! Their lives are at stake!

DLOX003

Alright, alright. I'll see into it.

BAJCAN010A

What's so important about these old files?

ZENP812

Wait…what is Ty doing?

SKY001

The old files show where we found Husky. That might be what happened to him, like that whole Peterson mess. Hopefully Ty knows where they are.

Ashley, you don't need to know.

ZENP812

Is it something cool? Can you at least tell me who "you know who" is?

SKY001

No.

ZENP812

A hint?

SKY001

No…Ashley, we'll talk about this later! This has nothing to do with what's going on right now!

ZENP812

Fine.


	15. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N

Must...continue...writing...

Chapter 14: Dreams and Nightmares

My body ached. No doubt I was bleeding. I could feel it drip off my brow and down my cheek. I was a little dizzy. The darkness felt oddly comforting. I wrapped myself up, pulling my knees in and holding them close with my arms. I felt young. I felt…I was so small. I remembered being young and afraid of the dark but now I was wrapped in the warmth of it. Alone. How long had I been alone here, waiting for Quentin to return. Would he ever come back? My eyes were getting heavy. I couldn't stay awake. So tired…

_"__Jane…You mustn't give up yet. We're not to the origin yet…"_

My eyes fluttered open. That voice…it was familiar. So far away. I groaned, propping myself up and looking around wearily. Darkness surrounded me but I could just make out the bright outline of young child. He had his hands wrapped around the bar, eyes peering in. He seemed to be glowing, like a ghost. I groaned, everything ached again. My head spun. Nothing felt right, not even my stomach.

"Who…who's there?" I groaned, struggling not to heave what little was left in my stomach.

_"__Jane…this is just a bump in the road. The greatest battle is still yet a head."_

"Who are you?" I felt angry now. He wasn't answering me. Maybe I was going insane.

_"__My name is unimportant. Jane, you must remain strong."_

"Why should I…how could I…" I mumbled. I was giving up, I admit it.

_"__A day will come where he will rise. The door to hell will open and the woods will break the gate, letting him be free. If left unstopped he will unleash the end!_ _Only one of first born's blood can defeat him!"_

"You're not making any sense!" I shouted. I was suddenly full of enough energy to argue with this imaginary kid.

My eyes were focusing more, making the child out further. I remembered him now. He was the boy from my dear, dressed in blue shirt and purple pants. His eyes glimmered, watching me. He frowned, grip tightening on the bars. He shook his head. Apparently, my reply was not to his liking.

_"__The origin is still far from here. I am not…capable of helping you out of this mess. I am sorry, but you will live. He wants you alive or else he can not unleash the dragon. Only first born's blood…"_

"Origin…First born's blood…You're not making any….sense."

_"__You will see soon. It will all make sense! The prophecy is true! Just ask your sorcerer."_

I perked, looking up at the little boy. Sorcerer…Seto. I hadn't seen the magician in a while. He seemed to have something on his mind lately and went to "clear his head" as he told Sky. He didn't even take Cliff or Fia with him. He took at least one of those two with him wherever he went.

"I can't ask Seto…he's gone out to meditate or something," I grumbled, folding my arms, "and besides I'm kinda trapped!"

_"__This is merely a bump on this journey. The final battle is yet to come."_

"You know an awfully lot for your age," I yawned.

_"__And how old do you think I am?"_

I perked at that. I was probably talking to a ghost at this point. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. It was late. I was aching. My head was bleeding. I was completely going insane. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I perked. The bars were opening. Two thick zombies tossed in Quentin, who groaned as he landed on the ground with a thud. I crawled over to him as the zombies closed the gate. Husky looked up at me, smiling lightly.

"Honey, I'm home," he mumbled, struggling to keep his smile.

"I'm sorry…" I was trying not to cry.

I looked up and spotted the boy again, standing by the bars watching. Part of me felt that it was his fault. I snarled at him. Husky watched me, glancing over his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" he hummed. "Those things have left…they can't see you. Probably wouldn't understand that expression anyway."

I perked. He didn't see him. The kid sighed, looking away. He nodded, completely disappearing. I gulped, looking back down Husky. The mudkip looked up at me with that goofy grin of his. He was black-eyed and beaten. I dragged him over toward the wall, where I leaned back and allowed him to rest of my leg. I sighed. He mimicked me.

"Shall we call it a night? Morning is gonna be early again," he yawned.

"Goodnight then…" I whispered.

"Wanna talk about whatever it was you were talking about before? Before the guards dropped me in? You were shouting…" Husky mumbled.

"No," I sighed.

"Tomorrow then," nodded Husky, shutting his eyes. "Night, night."


	16. Don't forget me

Chapter 15: Don't forget me

**Ten years ago**

Quentin was curled up in the corner of his cell. No one around. He felt alone. He snarled, feeling the hatred for that horrible man rise in him like a fire. Hate. Anger. He wanted nothing more for that man to be dead. Quentin sobbed. He didn't want to hate. He didn't want this. It wasn't his fault that he looked like this. It wasn't his fault!

"It…wasn't…my fault…" he mumbled. "I'm gonna die here…and no one will ever know…"

He sat up, reaching around for anything nearby. His fingers fumbled around on the cold ground until they finally crunched against the solidness of stone. His tiny hands grasped the rock, lifting it up. The lights flickered, reflecting his shadows on the walls of the cell. Fingers tightened around the rock.

"I'm Quentin…I'm just…thirteen…" he whispered.

The rock hit the wall. It took great effort, which he didn't have. It would take a while, but it seemed like he would be here awhile. He would finish it though…someday. Tonight, he would start his name.

"Quentin was here…Quentin was always here…"

Bitterness. Anger. Hatred. The memory of his parents flashed across his mind. The fire in him burned harder. They left him. They abandoned him. Quentin forced the rock into the wall, continuing carving into it the words that would last long than him. He needed to be remembered. That's all he wanted.

**Now**

I didn't fall asleep as quick as I thought I would. Neither did Quentin. He continued his story. He pained me to listen. I couldn't help but cry. He didn't seem phased much. As the tears ran down my cheek, he sat up. He sighed, wrapping me up in a hug. It was late. We were both tired. We both felt alone, but at least we had each other. That's more than I could've asked for at this point.


	17. Creeper

A/N

I'm back! I now have started actually playing Minecraft which will hopefully stimulate writing. I gotta finish this story before going back to school, eh?

Chapter 16: Creeper

My eyes opened suddenly, feeling my body move against my will. Two zombie creatures had me, dragging me down the hall. I felt my feet scrap across the ground. I guess the friction with my shoes and the floor sparked my strong displeasure for this stupid process that was happening. I stood up properly, shoving passed the zombies. They chased after me, completely shocked. I knew which way I wanted to go. I wanted to see him. That stupid son of a gun that was behind this whole mess.

I pushed the doors open. It was that familiar room with the table in the center and random counters. There stood Hammerston. He grinned at me, rubbing something from his hands on a cloth. He motioned for the zombies to leave my side. They hobbled away, colliding with the door a few times before actually exiting.

"Well, my dear, what brings you?" he hummed. I snarled, flaring my teeth.

"I want out. I won't be some test subject. I won't let you do this to us!" I shouted.

"A fire has risen in you, child. You wanna leave? After testing, of course," he gestured, motioning to the door again. "I'm a busy man and I have no time for your little act."

The door opened. This time it was a zombie and a skeleton. They shambled toward me. The skeleton took my right arm. The zombie took my left. I easily shook them off, stepping toward Hammerston. He, still grinning, snapped his fingers. An "Enderman" appeared. My heart stopped as I stumbled back into the arms of the creatures.

"Didn't want to listen?" he chuckled. "Not the first and doubtfully the last. You!" he pointed to the Enderman. "Fetch the Mudkip and prep him for his testing. This one, it seems, wants some…special treatment."

They dragged me away, leading me down a new hall. Black paneled walls, and dim lights. The dim lights turned into no lights quickly, leading to a room at the end of the hall. They tossed me in. I hit the ground hard, tumbling a little before stopped. Black walls, practically no lights. I could hear him though. Hammerston. He was laughing at me, wherever he was.

"I'm not fighting for you," I snarled.

_"__You will. If you want to live."_

"Stupid skeletons or zombies? Please…I just need to stand still and they'd kill themselves."

_"__These…creatures won't be that simple."_

A faint click. I looked up at the face of evil itself. It was green, scaled with eyes as black as night. It felt like my heart stopped. I couldn't breath. I scrambled to my feet, looking around. Nothing. Just this creature. I stepped back into the wall, feeing along it for the door. Nothing. The creature spotted me. The scales flared. His eyes seemed to seep into my soul. It began to hiss.

"What the…"

Everything flashed. I felt myself slam against the wall as if I'd been across the room. I collapsed onto the ground, barely able to move. I was gasping for air in the smoke. The creature was gone. Another click. A new one spawned. I cursed under my breath, crawling toward the corner.

_"__This, my dear, is what I call a Creeper. It is highly explosive and the most dangerous of my studies."_

"I can't…" I panted, feeling the wall. It was scared, burnt and worn.

_"__This is the punishment for not following my orders."_

It was growing closer to me. My heart was pounding. I couldn't breath again. I…I couldn't survive another attack from this thing. I shielded myself. I heard something shatter. My eyes opened as the door threw open. Quentin jumped in, slamming into the Creeper.

"Jane, run!" he screamed.

The scales flared up. The hissing began. He was standing right next to it. I scrambled to my feet. My legs fumbled around the door. A force held onto me, taking me with a mighty thrust out of the room. At that moment the creature blew. Quentin and I were thrown further, slamming into the ground hard.

_"__No! No! No!"_

I couldn't move. Too sore. Too bashed. Ringing in my ears. My head gently tilted to the right. Quentin lay within arms length. He wasn't moving. I couldn't move either but at least I knew I was alive. I moved my mouth but couldn't force a sound out of my mouth.

"You little piece of…"

My head was forced to the right. Hammerston stood, holding my jaw in place. He snarled, releasing me. He kicked my stomach, which was already numb to the pain of the explosion. He motioned to his side. I felt my body lift again. I was being dragged. I could see them take Quentin away as well. My eyes were fluttering. So tired. Couldn't stay awake.

"Believe me, your next test, child, you won't survive!" snarled Hammerston, storming away.


	18. Truest Dreams

Chapter 17: Truest Dreams

I woke up sometime during the night. Moon light was gently fluttering into the room, seeping through the bars until it touched my feet. I felt frozen, my limbs stiff. I lifted my head slowly, feeling the rigidness of my body. I groaned. Another groaned beside me. I rested my head back on the wall, glancing to my side. Husky was next to me, wrapped up in his own little ball.

"Husky…?" I whimpered.

The ball moved. His head lifted slightly, looking over his shoulder at me. I didn't know how but he smiled at me, nodding lightly before resting his head back on the ground. I heard him mumble something. I swallowed, looking around. How long had we been out?

"You okay?" Quentin eventually mumbled.

"I'm fine…you're the one in the ball?" I replied.

"I've survived worse," he chuckled, though it sounded half baked. "Didn't think he'd send you to the Creeper pit."

"The Creeper pit?" I whimpered.

"I remember my first time. I prayed it was my last but I was a rebel of a kid, wasn't I?"

"How can you be so happy when we both can barely move," I grumbled.

He moved again, forcing his body upright. It bobbled for a moment, sitting up properly before teetering and collapsing onto me. He smiled, letting out a gently sigh. He looked up at me from his position on my shoulder.

"So how was your day, dear?" he chuckled. "Mine was hell."

"Mine too," I hummed, playing along. "How was work?"

"I miss my old job," he remarked. "My boss was nicer and the other workers were far more talkative than these losers."

"I miss the others too," I tried not to cry.

"They're coming," Quentin assured. "Jane, can I tell you something?"

My eyes lifted slightly. I spotted him again. That kid. Light blue shirt, dark blue pants. He smiled, watching me and Quentin. I felt so angry at him, for watching and doing nothing but represent my slow decent into madness.

"Can I tell you something?" I struggled to say.

Quentin propped himself up. "What is it?"

"I see someone…a kid…" I whimpered.

"Who?" he looked around.

"Little kid, just beyond the bars. Dressed in blue, about ten," I instructed.

"We all lose our mind at some point," he nodded. "Kid got a name?"

"I haven't asked."

"Does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes."

"What does he say?"

"Something about the origin and prophecy nonsense," I yawned.

"Sounds awesome, can I join in?" smirked Husky.

_"__You're taking this well," _hummed the kid.

"And now he's mocking me," I snarled.

"That's not very nice," Quentin replied. "If you ignore him, will he go away?"

"I've tried," I groaned. "Man, I'm tired."

"Me too," Quentin yawned. "Maybe we ought to rest. We don't know what the mad scientist will have us do tomorrow."

"Didn't you have something to say?" I perked.

"It can wait," he whispered. "Tomorrow. For sure."

I kept my eyes on the kid. He nodded, looking around, walking away. I wanted to say something but my eyes wouldn't hear of it. I slowly shut them, thinking about what Hammerston would do to us next. He seemed to be done with us or me at least. He had an odd fixation with Quentin, probably due to the escape years prior.


	19. Final Test

Chapter 18: Final Test

I woke up suddenly with my heart pounding in my chest and eyes darting around the room. The main room. That white room that started it all. My limbs were tied down, chained like usual. More tests, no doubt? I snarled, looking around for my dear old captor but Hammerston wasn't around, just two zombies standing my the door. They almost seemed cutely clueless standing there, arms out and eyes drained.

"Hey, do I get a last phone call?" I joked.

The zombies mumbled or rather made weird noises. The doors opened suddenly, confusing the creatures into a frenzy until they slammed into each other, collapsing to the ground. Hammerston walked over them as if it were a step. He rounded the table I laid on, grinning as he did it.

"Morning, my dear, sleep well?" Hammerston hummed.

"Like a baby," I chuckled. "Where's Quentin?"

"No where you need to worry about," he nodded.

"Interesting," I offered. "What do we have today, good doctor?"

"Has someone lost the will to argue?" he marveled.

"I lost the will to complain," I grinned.

"I'm afraid…dear child, but I only have one test left for you and…Quentin."

Something began to bleep, blinking a light in the corner. Hammerston seemed to cringe, snarling as he examined the light. With a light tap, the blinking stopped and an image came up on the large screen directly across from me. I remembered it from my first visit to this room. The shadowy viewing of "the queen" or "her", whoever she was. The same image rose on the screen, the same shadowy image of her. I tried not to reveal my frustration.

"What do you want?" snapped Hammerston.

"You have disobeyed!" the voice howled.

"I'm afraid I don't -" Hammerston hummed, trying to make his get away with a silver tongue.

"Silence, you fool! You have ignored not just my orders but his! He does not wish her harm!"

"She'll live," shrugged Hammerston.

"That is not what we are debating! He wants her alive and well when he returns. It is destined! If she is unable, our whole plan will fall to pieces!" she screamed.

"What is so special about one little brat?" hissed Hammerston, pressing a knife to my throat.

"If you kill her, your ending will be not be as swift," the woman chuckled. "You will know true pain. Release her and you might still make it to the last fight and watch him come."

"I have no clue what is going on," I mumbled.

"Fine, your highness. I will release her," Hammerston snarled. "But that hybrid freak is mine!"

"No!" I shouted.

"They both must be released, Hammerston. There are parts that must be played."

The screen shut off. Hammerston screamed, throwing his knife across the room. He called out, ordering the zombies to hobble toward me. They released me from my bondage, dragging me back to the cell. Husky wasn't there, no doubt in some random test that Hammerston was enjoying.


	20. Away Report

Report- Shadow of the Beast

Away Report

To: Deadlox (Ty)

We're get close, Ty, I can feel it. We've gotten closer than ever. I went looking in Quentin's old files and found where we first found him. You remember that day right? It had been storming for what felt like days. When the sky finally cleared up we went hiking and found him. I'm still not completely sure what happened but I'm still glad we saved him.

Anyway, the old file said something about an old hospital not far from where we found him. I know we looked into it and it looked abandoned it a hurry but maybe, just maybe, that's where he was before we found him and that's where he is now. I'm not sure of anything at this point though. To be honest, Ty, I don't think I've slept a wink since this whole started. Quentin's an old friend, as old as you or Mitch or Jerome. I can't…I cant image losing any of you.

I keep getting lost in thought, why am I including any of these in my report. I'm a rambler, I guess. But, I was saying, we're heading over there now. I took Ashley, mostly because she begged, and of course Jerome and Mitch for backup.

Oh, before I forget, don't forget to send a report on how the project is going and don't tell me they want me down there. I told you once, I told them a thousand more, I'm not coming down there! Not even it is the real deal.

Report over, I guess. Get back to me quick, Ty.

Sky (Adam)


	21. Storm

Chapter 20: Storm

The clap of thunder was mind numbing. I gasped awake, sitting up right. The once dim lights were now a blinding red. Blinded by sleepiness, I looked around wearily. Everything blurred. As things cleared slowly, I spotted that little boy again. He was standing just beyond the bars, watching me. I propped myself up.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

_"__It's open. Run!"_

He darted down the hallway. That's when I noticed Quentin by the cell door. He had this huge grin on his face as he looked back. The door was open. Somehow, someway, it was open. I leapt to my feet, rushing over to him. He patted me on the back, slowly stepping out into the hallway.

"Lucky us," he chuckled.

He stumbled, collapsing. The last test had obviously been taxing. I wasn't strong enough to carry him, though I tried. The child waited at the end of the hallway as I dragged Quentin behind me. The storm outside was loud, rain heavy against the side of the building.

"Jane…you can't carry me," Quentin mumbled, struggling to get to his feet.

"We have got to get of here," I pleaded.

Quentin slowly moved to his feet again, though I kept him balanced. We continued down the hall, following the kid. The sound of ran seemed to echo our footsteps. It was something of a movie thriller, us escaping some cage or monster. Every hall seemed to wind and bend in a way that made my mind numb.

"Turn right here. The exit should be up ahead," Quentin offered.

_"__Quickly, time is running out."_

The hall turned, revealing a set of double doors. Quentin grinned, rushing faster than me and throwing open the doors. The rain pounded against us as we exited the building. The lightning lit up the sky as thunder rolled and howled. My clothes quickly soaked into my skin, hair dripping down my face.

"Let's run for it!" shouted Quentin, over the wind and rain.

"Run?" I gasped.

_"__Run."_

I looked back. Creatures. Hammerston's creations were coming to keep the test subjects at bay. I gulped, turning back to Husky. He held out his hand, smiling. It reminded me of an old movie. I took his hand and we both ran for it, through the rain and the wind. The warmest part of my body was the hand that tightened around Quentin's. I could hardly breath, hardly think, hardly rationalize the situation.

Then the noises started. The sounds of charging abominations and monsters that were no doubt running behind us. It was like the call of savages, chasing us down. I felt my heart pounding. Air barely slipping into my throat. Quentin's grip got tighter on my hand. The rain seemed to thicken. I couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears but I could feel my fear in my throat.

I tripped or maybe Quentin did, I don't know, but we fell. We tumbled down a hill until we splashed into a small pond. If we weren't completely soaked before, we were now. I gasped for air, looking around. That's when I saw the eyes of all those creatures watching us, ready to pounce on us. Skeleton's shimmered in the moon light. The zombies crept forward, arms raised. Quentin pulled me close.

"Run, I can hold them. Run and get help," he whispered.

"I won't leave you," I offered.

"You are stupidly nice," he chuckled. "That's what I like about you."

I felt a sharp pain in my side, a sensation I've felt before. I flashed back to the underwater battle, the squid that stabbed me. It was so long ago but I'd never forget that feeling. I gasped, being ripped from Quentin's side. I was thrown across the glade, colliding with a tree. I felt the hole in my side, leaking red. I gasped for air but just couldn't find it.

"Jane!"

I rolled over slowly, looking over. Enderman. It had Quentin by the neck. A skeleton misfired, nicking Quentin on the side of his head. He wailed as the Enderman tossed him, after stabbing him as well. The thunder howled in sync with Quentin. I crawled forward, trying to remain conscience.

"Jane, run!" screamed Quentin, dropping into the pond.

_"__Run, Jane, you have a part to play in the future."_

"Shut up, kid!" I ordered, moving quickly toward Quentin. Something howled that wasn't Quentin or the Enderman. Th creatures were fleeing. I took this time to enter the pond, splashing water at the Enderman. The being hissed, vanishing. I collapsed beside Husky. The water was turning red.

"Good job…I forgot…about…the water," he panted.

"Why…are…they…running?" I whimpered.

"Don't…know…"

His head titled to one side as he passed out. My eyes were flickering as well. Couldn't stay awake. I could rest, right? Just for a moment. My eyes shut and the world spun in a way that made my stomach churn. Then, nothing.


	22. Newspaper Clippings

Report- Shadow of the Beast

Newspaper clipping: Minecraftian Ledger (April 7th 2014)

As everyone is probably all aware, this week marked the end of the Hybrid Rights Debate down in the capital. It has been a long time coming. In the past we've seen riots and even murders that have gone with this debate. While the hybrids have always been around, it is this reporters belief that hybrid rights have not hit home until recently.

Most city dwellers have a very stern view on this subject. Hyrbids live mostly in rural areas, often without normal humans around. There are multiple types of hybrids from reptilian to practically mythical. These creatures though have similar anatomy to humans. Once tests were done to prove this. While some hybrids have more or less features than the human body, they do have similar features.

As of this week, Hybrid Rights are officially up to voting. Don't forget to go and vote for what you believe is right for our family.

Crafter's digest (Nov. 28th 2009)

Another one got away, folks. Those hybrid supporting demons have taken the easy road out. The story today is of Amilian Porter, a woman who gave birth to another of those hideous abomination. Class Animal. Looks like a boar, they say. She said it was her child. So she kept it, thinking it was normal. When the police warned her they would deal with the matter, she took her child's life. Overdosed on a sleeping medication. So the towns folk took it out on her. We got our justice, folks.

If you know the whereabouts of a hybrid or hybrid supporter, notify the police.

Small Town Press (Dec. 20th -Missing year-)

I'm afraid to announce that Martha has passed. Howard has tried to assure us that she was sick but we all know the truth. Martha was corrupted. After the birth of her son Quentin, she was lost to us. When Quentin was lost, we had no hope in getting her back. Howard has confirmed that she did take her own life. We morn the loss, but hope that she will have moved on to a better place.


	23. Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

I wish I could've seen it. The rescue that took place. I've heard it from Ashley, from Jerome, from Mitch, even Sky threw in a word or two. Blades swinging they scared most of the hoard off. As for the Enderman, it ran on its own accord, fearful of the water that Quentin and I was sunk in. It turned red. I remember blacking out.

I woke up soaked and cold but it was day. The storm had passed, and it smelled like fresh dew. Several voices echoing in my head before I finally snapped awake, sitting up on a bench and looking around. The glade had been made over into a makeshift camp, complete with tents and campfires. I wandered outside. I was quickly greeted by Jerome, who embraced me in a hug.

"Jane!" he cheered, letting me go. "We thought we lost you."

"We?" I mumbled.

"The lot of us came, you know. We're just glad we made it…before it was too late…"

He patted me on the back, leaving and entering a tent not far from me. I felt my stomach churn as the pain in my side came back. I felt the bandaged wrapped around me. The night flashed in my memory. I gulped, continuing on my way. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or rather who I was looking for. I came across Mitch soon after though.

"Hey, Jane. You okay?" he perked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sore…tired…where is everyone?" I whispered.

"Sky's in the main tent," he gestured to the tent he came from. "Quentin should be with him. And…Ashley."

With that he left. I felt a race of energy. I wanted to run and I did. I ran for that main tent without thinking. Entering, I hit Quentin. He had bandages wrapped around his entire chest. He offered me a grin, motioning toward the table in the center of the tent. Sky was there, talking to several recruits. That's when I saw Ashley, sitting at the corner. I didn't realize how much I missed her, in that one moment.

"Ashley?"

She perked, standing up. Sky stopped speaking, looking up. I ran for Ashley and she ran for me. We hugged. In that moment, I remembered how long we'd been friends. All the stupid stuff that's been happening, with the army and everything. I collapsed, holding onto her. I just cried. All I wanted to do was cry.


	24. Last Day Here

Chapter 23: Last day here

All the tents were packed up. Most of the recruits were already heading toward base. Sky was in the middle of taking a call. Jerome and Mitch were waiting on us. I stood by Quentin, looking at the little pond. It had cleaned itself up nicely, except the red stains on the shore. I looked up at the trees, seeing the sky through the leaves. It was hard to image having to put these events behind me.

"I never did get to finish the story," Quentin offered.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," I pleaded.

"How do you think it ends?" he grinned.

"It hasn't ended yet. We're still standing," I smirked.

"No, this…this is a sequel book. The original story, how do you think that ends?" he chuckled. His voice slowly slipped into an almost whisper. "Ended similar though. A storm. It seemed destined. I ran though. I got out, ran in the rain. I stopped…right here…"

"It always comes back to here, huh?" I sighed.

"I did something stupid. I regret it now but…back then, of course, it seemed right," he nodded, still speaking quietly. "I was branded by that sick man."

"Branded." I remember the iron. I could still see it in my head. He never used it on me. I was lucky for that but I remember that every one of those creatures had one blazed into their sides. I glanced at Quentin. He held his side.

"I carved it out," he whispered, barely audible. "All I remember was red on my hands, then passing out. When I woke up…Well, Sky found me. That's how I joined the ranks."

"I'm sorry, Quentin. I just…" I mumbled.

"Do you still see that kid?" he asked abruptly.

I paused, looking over to my side. As if on cue, the kid was there, looking at me. He seemed slightly older than when we were inside as if he'd aged by a year or two. He grinned at me, rolling his eyes. I turned back to Quentin. He nodded slightly.

"Keep him between you and me, okay?" Quentin ordered. "Don't want the others to call us crazy, especially at a time like this."

"Maybe," I nodded.

I glanced behind me. Ashley was waiting, standing between Jerome and Mitch. The three were quite a group lately. Sky was coming around the corner, done with his call. He glanced over at us. Something was obviously on his mind. Quentin patted me on the back with a sigh, marching away. I nodded gently. It was time to go. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to go home.


	25. The Door has been opened

Chapter 24: The door has been opened

So many meetings and debriefings when we got back. Medical check ups, Seto even taking a look at us before finally letting us loose. Jerome and Mitch threw us a good party. Ian made the cake, of course. It was fun until a fight broke out between someone and Bashur over a watermelon. I found myself wandering though, after the party, standing in the halls of the base.

"Hey."

Sky came up beside me, hands behind him, one of his goofy grins on his face. His sunglasses glittered, barely reflecting his eyes underneath. I offered a gentle smile, looking away.

"I feel like this is my fault," he mumbled.

"What?" I gasped.

"I told you to look after Quentin. I forgot and send Ty out. I didn't listen to Quentin when he warned us about the body. I should've-"

"Stop it!" I pleaded. "Its not like you to worry. Has this whole mess really gotten to you?"

"This and…" he grumbled, folding his arms.

"And?"

"I sent Ty to deal with something for me and unfortunately it has apparently escalated," he whispered.

"What is it? A beast? An enemy?"

"Ever heard of the Yogscast?" he grimaced, turning to me.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapters but at least I posted lots of them, right? And...you had to know that the Yogscast was coming, right?


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hammerston quickly downed a flask of whiskey. He threw the flask across the room once it was proved to be empty. It clanked against the cement wall. His safe house hadn't been used in years, not since last time that bratty mudkip had escaped. He waved off another Enderman. He needed another drink. He knew his time was short. The Enderman vanished with a shriek.

"Drinking will kill you, Hammerston."

The doctor leapt, glaring at the mysterious woman who had found her way into his safe room. He snarled, but relaxed, sitting.

"Are you hear to scold me or kill me?" he hissed.

"You failed not only me but him. How dare you disobey his orders to let the girl go!" she howled.

"Just because you're his puppet doesn't mean I am!" Hammerston countered. "You've been his puppet from years now, witch!"

"I am no witch. I am a queen!"

"Fine, your highness. Kill me, why don't you! Save me the trouble."

The Enderman returned, offering the bottle of alcohol to his master. Hammerston swiped the bottle, downing at least a fourth of it before waving the creature off again. He scoffed, pouring out some in a cup. He glanced back at her.

"Well?"

"He wants to see you," she grinned. "He wants to kill you personally."

Hammerston gulped down the glass.

"He can't get to me. The door isn't open yet!" Hammerston gasped.

"It will be. It is almost time. The day when he rises. The door to hell has been set. The woods will break the gate, letting him be free."

"And he will unleash the end unless one of first blood ends him once again. I've heard the tale my dear. Peterson and I once remarked on them."

"Peterson at least fears him."

Hammerston felt the heat rising. He could hardly breath. The shadows flickered. Hammerston downed the rest of his drink.

"You have failed us and I'm afraid you know too much. You must be dealt with properly. He was greet you warmly. Unfortunately, I cannot be there with you. I would've enjoyed it so much."

She watched him vanish. The doctor was with him now. She grinned lightly. The day was coming. It was just around the corner and it would be beautiful.

A/N

End of Book 3. Hopefully, I will have Book 4 out eventually. It currently has no name but the plot is pretty much set up. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know it was fairly slow, boring and short but it served as a link to the end, as you understand. See you guys next time.


	27. Sneak Peek

A/N

Alright for real important info, read the A/N please! Anyway, now that I have your attention, I would like to point out I have started College and I will probably be delayed or slowed on updating consistently. Then again, I really don't have many classes and could update rapidly. Either or, This is the sneak peek of (current working title) Heaven or Hell. Actually, this little sneak peek is apart of the prologue for the story. It'll probably give you a little idea about what the story is going to be about, obviously picking up relatively soon after the last book.

I'd also to point out how close we are to the end of the series. It was intended to be at least six books longs and this will be the forth in the series. My first series, first fourth book actually (I've done a trilogy before). I hope you lot are enjoy it thus far. I also really enjoy hearing what you guys think about "He" and "She" and their relation to Minecraft. Some are close and some are really far, but interesting none the less.

I've rambled long enough, I blame all the Doctor Who I've been watching. Anyway, here's the sneak peek with the real book coming out probably some time this week. Enjoy

* * *

History File: Minecraftia

Minecraftia was first discovered by the young teenage astronomer Notch, who promptly named the planet, seen only as a far off star, Minecraftia, though it is unknown where the name originates from. The first rover was sent not too long afterward, as humanity was already in search of a new home to replace the worn out and overpopulated planet Earth. The rover successfully found the planet to be a perfect new home. Then the first manned shuttle launched, on this shuttle were several couples who were hoping for a new life. The Captain of the launch was Notch himself, now a full adult.

Unfortunately for us, the history afterward is not well known until later into the second shuttles arrival, which landed around the second or third generation of life on Minecraftia. Stories were told of a war and strange creatures but the one concrete evidence that was provided was that the ship did not survive the landing.

Upon entry, the ship broke in two, separating the captain from the crew. While those that survived were unwilling to argue on the whereabouts and happenings of Captain Notch, they did agree that the first human born on Minecraftia was his son, which was named Steve. The whereabouts of Steve were never determined by the second landing party and the first settlers wouldn't agree on the location. Many believed he was killed by something known as a Herobrine.


End file.
